lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
''LEGO Lord of the Rings: The Video Game is a computer video game based on J.R.R. Tolkien's ''The Lord of the Rings series of novels and films, and its prequel, The Hobbit. ' ' Overview The game allows players to play through stages based on several of the notable scenes/sequences﻿ from The Hobbit ''and all three parts of ''LotR. As in other LEGO video games, studs are collected as currency to purchase characters, upgrades and extras, and red power bricks can be collected to gain new abilities. Gold power bricks are also hidden throughout the game that, once collected and put together in certain areas, allows players access to bonus levels. Of course, there are instances when characters must use fallen LEGO bricks to build items that either allow access to other areas of a stage or add to the minikit collection. Speaking of which, minikits make a return to LLotR, with one hidden in each level (except bonus levels). Furthermore, since the game takes place in Middle-earth (setting for the novels and films), ridable vehicles are lacking. But there are horses, wargs, oliphants and other creatures that can be rode upon as either a means of navigating a level or getting to a new portion of a level. Characters can also attack enemies while mounted on ridable creatures. The Shire The hub of the game is the Shire. Here you can go to Bag-End and buy characters and extras, or you can go to the mill and customize your character. Levels are acessed through a series of Hobbit Holes at the bottom of the Hill where Bag-end is. You can also find Gandalf in his cart on the road. He will let you enter cheat codes. To watch cutscenes that you have unlocked, seek out the party tents near Bag-end. The Hobbit Stolen gold, a cunning dragon, goblins on the rampage and trolls looking for a meal! Meanwhile, in the peaceful little village known to many as "The Shire," the people who live there--the Hobbits--see a most unusual sight! A wizard dressed in gray and carrying a long, dark staff has come to pay one hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, a visit...but for what purpose?? One of the greatest adventures in history is about to begin! Chapter 1 - A Wizard in Bag End? Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit who lives in the Shire, is happy with his quiet, uneventful life of eating & drinking. But, his life unexpectedly changes when Bilbo gets a visit from a dwarf named Thorin and the wizard known as "Gandalf the Gray." They want Bilbo to help them recover some gold from a dragon... #Characters - Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf the Gray, Thorin the Dwarf #No bosses here--just a tutorial on how to play the game and the items you will find on your quest. Chapter 2 - The Three Trolls Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin set off on their quest to recover the stolen dwarves' gold from the vile dragon Smaug. Along the way, the group encounters three Stone-trolls guarding part of the way of the valley that leads to the Misty Mountains. The trolls capture the small company and are getting ready to cook them!! #Characters - Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Kili, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin #Boss(es) - Stone-trolls (Tommy, Bertie & Willie) Chapter 3 - Resting in Rivendell Bilbo and his friends barely survive the Stone-trolls, and hurry towards the elf kingdom of Rivendell to rest and speak with the master of Rivendell, Elrond. The wise elf allows Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorin to take weapons with them on their journey. However, a snowstorm approaches and the three must remain in Rivendell until it passes. Meanwhile, some Snow-trolls are hiding in the middle of the storm looking for trouble. #Characters - Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin, Bilbo and dwarves #Boss(es) - 2 Snow-trolls Chapter 4 - The Misty Mountains Bilbo and the gang finally manage to reach the Misty Mountains while the snowstorm rages on. Taken prisoner by a small band of goblins living inside the caves, Gandalf and Thorin must somehow work together to outsmart and escape the goblins. Meanwhile, Bilbo seems be wandering around on his own in these scary caves, until he finds a beautiful gold ring lying on the ground...but someone is not happy to see him! #Characters - Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbo and dwarves #Boss(es) - The 5 Goblins (Gandalf & Thorin); Gollum (Bilbo) Of particular note, this level takes a page from LEGO Star Wars 3, and splits the action into two separate sections--one focused on Thorin and Gandalf's escape from the goblins, and the other section entirely for Bilbo's finding of the ring and the battle with Gollum. The stage after this one does the same thing, as do a few other stages later on. Chapter 5 - Mirkwood The group now heads into another elfish region in Middle-earth, the forest of Mirkwood. Gandalf leaves to attend to other business, and Thorin is nowhere to be seen. In addition to this, Bilbo finds himself alone once more in the seemingly empty great hall. Suddenly, he is attacked by a pair of giant spiders! #Characters - Thorin, Bilbo and dwarves #Boss(es) - 2 Giant Spiders Chapter 6 - Smaug! After saving Thorin and his dwarf brother-in-arms, Gloin, from the ginormous spiders haunting Mirkwood Forest, Bilbo makes a hasty escape from there, as the wood elves that make Mirkwood their home are converging onto the scene to capture the three "would-be invaders." The dwarves andf Bilbo make their down the river thay runs through Mirkwood and find their way into the human village, Lake Town. But, it sits just under the Lonely Mountain where the dwarf treasure is being guarded by the sly and cunning Smaug ther Dragon, to the horror of Bilbo and his friends, they find Lake Town all but burned to the ground! Blasted Smaug!! Even though this is a sad sight to behold, the three friends must venture into the dark Lonely Mountain and battle Smaug, and whatever creatures he has recruited to his cause. Bilbo will need all the help he can get... #Characters - Thorin, Gloin, Gandalf, Bilbo, Bard, Beorn the Giant #Boss(es) - Smaug, 4 Goblin Fighters and their Wargs, Bolg Fellowship of the Ring Centuries ago, in the peaceful villa of Hollin, there lived elven smiths who, with the help of a wise advisor, crafted some of the most beautiful treasures ever seen in Middle-earth: the Rings of Power. Three rings were given to the race of elves, fairest and wisest of all creatures; seven to the dwarves, great craftsman and miners, ever searching for newer, exotic treasures; and nine were given to nine great kings of men, who desired power over all else. These "rings of power" gave their respective holders the power to govern their races. But they were all deceived, for another was made... In the dreary land of Mordor, within flaming Mount Doom, the cruel and evil knight Sauron forged a master ring: the "One Ring." This Sauron poured all of his malice and desire to rule within the ring. Then, one by one, Sauron and his armies attacked the peace-loving peoples of Middle-earth to subdue them to his will. But some resisted. A "last alliance" of elves and men marched against the forces of Mordor, and under the fiery shadows of Mount Doom was the future of all Middle-earth decided... '' '' Chapter 1 - The Last Alliance A last alliance, formed of elves and men, converge on the land of Mordor, where the Dark Lord Sauron lives, and battles his vast army of orcs in a final attempt to restore peace to Middle-earth. #Characters - Isildur, Elrond, Gil-Galad and Elendil #Boss - Sauron w/ mace Chapter 2- The Journey to Bree Frodo Baggins, the nephew of Bilbo Baggins, now resides in Bilbo's hobbit hole Bag End. Bilbo has sinced moved to Rivendell. One night, Gandalf the Gray pays Frodo a visit at Bag End to warn the young hobbit about the true nature of the "magic ring" his Uncle Bilbo left him: this is indeed the One Ring crafted by the evil knight Sauron many, many years ago! Gandalf warns Frodo (and later Sam, whom Gandalf catches eathesdropping) that they must leave the Shire and head to the human town of Bree. But getting to Bree will be no easy task, unless Frodo travels with "those he can trust." #Characters - Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Tom Bombadil #Boss(es) - Barrow-wights Chapter 3 - Strider and the Voyage to Weathertop After Tom Bombadil helps the four hobbits find their way through the haunted Barrow-downs, and past the guardians of the place--the Barrow-wights, Frodo and company arrive in Bree at night. There, they meet the ranger called Strider. But Frodo and his friends are not to have a moment's rest tonight. Thieves are after them, as well as the Ringwraiths after a slight blunder by Frodo. Now, the young hobbits and Strider must sneak their way out of Bree and head for a place that Strider describes as the watchtower of Weathertop...with danger ever at their heels! #Characters - Frodo, Sam, Strider, Merry, Pippin #Boss(es) - Bree Pickpockets/Bandits, Ringwraiths (during Weathertop section) Chapter 4 - Race to Rivendell Soon after his battle with the Ringwraiths, Strider attends to young Frodo, who has been cut with a Wraith's sword. The little hobbit will not last unless Strider can find elves who can can use their healing abilities to save Frodo. Suddenly, Strider is disarmed by a beautiful female elf named Arwen. She agrees to take the fatally ill Frodo with her to Rivendell, in the hopes that her father will be able to help... #Characters - Frodo, Arwen, Asfaloth (horse) (horse riding level) #Boss(es) - Wraiths on horseback Chapter 5 - Moria Frodo is taken to Rivendell by Arwen the Elf. Using elvish magic, Arwen causes the pursuing Ringwraiths to drown in the Bruinin River that borders her home. Then, with the help of Arwen's dad, Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, Frodo recovers from his wound's evil effects. He is then called to a meeting by Elrond where they and several other friends of Elrond's decide upon what to do about the One Ring. It is here that the "Fellowship of the Ring" is formed, with the single purpose of destroying the ring within Mount Doom--where it was made. The fellowship's mission leads them through the country south of Rivendell, in the Misty Mountains, and then within the halls of the dwarven realm Moria. But all is not well in Moria...evil forces seem to have taken over the once-bristling underground sanctum! #Characters - Frodo, Gandalf, Aragorn, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir #Boss(es) - Cave Troll, The Balrog Chapter 6 - Amon Hen The Fellowship of the Rings braves the dangers lurking around Moria, and find their way out again. But not without a great cost: Gandalf was quickly pulled from the Bridge of Khazad-Dum by the vengeful Balrog and fell into darkness. With heavy hearts, the remaining eight friends make their way to the borders of Lothlorien, and find lodging with Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Captain Haldir. That night, Frodo follows Galadriel to her Magic Mirror, and sees what will happen to all Middle-earth if he fails to dispose of the One Ring. The following day, Frodo and his friends are sent on their way by the Lorien elves in elven boats, and the company must now contend with the new "horrors" that lie in wait for them at Amon Hen. #Characters - Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Boromir, Legolas #Boss - Lurtz The Two Towers The Fellowship of the Ring has broken. Boromir, a captain of armies from the land of Gondor, fell in battle while defending Merry and Pippin from the horrible Uruk-hai creatures. Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam have left the others to continue their quest to Mordor and destroy the One Ring. With two members now gone, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli continue on their way to find Merry and Pippin, who were captured by the Uruk-hai despite Boromir's efforts. The company's journey takes them through Fanghorn Forest. Chapter 1 - Through Fanghorn Forest Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas are now searching for two hobbits, taken by the dreadful Uruk-hai. Their quest has brought them to the Forest of Fanghorn, where far more than just orcs and trolls await them. #Characters - Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas #Boss(es) - Mauhúr Chapter 2 - The Golden Hall Much to Aragorn and company's surprise, the trek through Fanghorn Forest proves to be much more than meets the eye: their friend Gandalf has returned to them, this time in a shiny new white robe and staff. Together, all four ride to the village of Edoras in Rohan. However, trouble is already brewing in the Golden Hall, the stronghold of the Rohirrim king. It also seems, that one of the king's trusted advisors is behind it! #Characters - Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn #Boss - Wormtongue Chapter 3 - Warg Riders Once Gandalf releases King Theoden from the vile influence of the wizard Saruman, he and the Fellowship must now deal with a new threat: Orc riders on giant wolf-like creatures! The Orcs and their trusted Wargs are attacking Edoras, and Gandalf and his band must help the Rohirrim soldiers drive them back. #Characters - Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, Rohirrim Soldier/Archer #Boss(es) - Warg Riders Chapter 4 - Helm's Deep After learning off everything that has happened while he was under Saruman's influence, Theoden realizes that war is indeed coming to his land once more, and that he and his people must make for the ancient stronghold known as Helm's Deep. Once there, Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli prepare for the great onslaught of Orcs and Uruk-hai that may yet destroy them all... #Characters - Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden, Eomer, Haldir (No bosses are in this level. However, near the end is the part where Aragorn, Theoden and friends must mount on horses and ride through an extended "Forth Eorlingas!" portion of the stage) '' Chapter 5 - Osgiliath Meanwhile, elsewhere on Middle-earth, Frodo and Sam are accompanied by the creature Gollum (originally called Smeagol) as they travel along the outskirts of Gondor. But all three are soon captured by a team of Rangers led by the young captain Faramir, and taken back to the ruined city of Osgiliath. Not even a minute passes after Faramir and his band arrive with their three new captives, before orcs and Ringwraiths atop foul, winged steeds begin a surprise attack. Now Faramir must lead his captives to find a safe way out of Osgiliath and avoid being seen but the Ringwraiths. #Characters - Frodo, Gollum, Sam, Faramir #Boss(es) - Winged Fell-beast Chapter 6 - The Judgment of Isengard The men of Rohan, led by Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Haldir, fight bravely against the ever-swarming armies of Uruk-hai and orcs, sent no less by Saruman himself. But they are soon outnumbered and on the verge of defeat. But just as hope begins to fade, Gandalf the White appears atop his steed Shadowfax, along with several other deposed Rohirrim soldiers. Now, with the forces of Saruman drasctically outnumbered, they quickly make their escape back to Isengard. However, even the well-guarded Tower of Orthanc is no longer a safe haven for the Uruks and orcs. The mighty Ents, natives of Fanghorn Forest, now join the battle against Saruman and his armies! #Characters - Treebeard, Ents, Gandalf #Boss - Saruman Return of the King ''Saruman the White, once trusted member of the Order of the Maiar, former friend of Gandalf and puppet of the evil knight Sauron, has been beaten at last! The people of Rohan can rest for now. But the War of the Ring is far from over, for now the Eye of Sauron has in its sight the regal land of Gondor--more specifically the White City, also called Minas Tirith. Elsewhere, in Osgiliath, Captain Faramir leads the rest of his rangers away from the ruined city, now in the hands of Sauron's legions. Furthermore, the elves are leaving Middle-earth, doubtless never to return. Elrond, the master of Rivendell, has seen the terrible fate that lies ahead for the peoples of the world. Rather than leave things to chance, he orders the shards of Narsil (the sword once held by Elindil, father of Prince Isildur) reforged into the great longsword Anduril. Then, quickly tracking down where the Rohirrim have encamped, Elrond sets forth to bequeath Anduril to the one who will reclaim the throne of Gondor: Aragorn son of Arathorn. Aragorn is then sent on a secret quest by Elrond to awaken an ancient army...one that long ago swore its allegiance to Isildur and to Gondor. Chapter 1 - Realm of the Dead Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn set off into Mount Dwimorberg on a secret quest by Elrond. There, they must trek through the mist-filled underside of the mountain, and find the ancient army that Isildur cursed when they failed to come to his aid many long centuries ago. Elrond told Aragorn that this army and their king will only answer to the Heir of Isildur, and Anduril, the sword given to Aragorn by Elrond, may hold the key to gaining the Mountain King's allegiance... #Characters - Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas #Boss(es) - Mountain King Chapter 2 - Shelob's Lair Frodo, Sam and Gollum (or Smeagol, whichever name tickles your fancy!) continue their quest to reach Mount Doom and cast the One Ring therein to destroy it. But it is not long before the three become separated from one another while exploring the cave of Shelob the spider queen. Frodo quickly realizes that this separation is not by chance. #Characters - Frodo, Sam, Gollum #Boss(es) - Queen Shelob Chapter 3 - Assault of Minas Tirith Following the loss of the city of Osgiliath, Faramir and his troops now seek refuge back in Faramir's homeland of Minas Tirith, the "White City." However, the armies of Sauron have already began their massive assault on the city. What's more is that the armies of Gondor may not have enough men to withstand the unfair numbers Sauron now has mustered to his cause. Gandalf, with Pippin in tow, must find and light the signaling beacons located throughout Minas Tirith while assisting the Gondorian soldiers in driving back Sauron's swelling armies. #Characters - Gandalf, Pippin #Boss(es) - Witch-king Chapter 4 - Pelennor Fields King Theoden of Rohan hears word that the signal beacons in Minas Tirith have been lit, and hurries with his soldiers from their camp to answer Gondor's call. Meanwhile, Aragorn and his band are making their way to Minas Tirith as well, with the Army of the Dead now in their company. Arriving at the fields of Pelennor, Theoden and the Rohirrim make a valiant attempt to cut off the approaching Haradrim forces, riding no less, upon their massive Oliphants, and do battle with the remainder of Sauron's army, led by the wily Gothmog. #Characters - Theoden, Eomer, Rohirrim Soldier/Archer, Eowyn, Merry #Boss(es) - 3 Oliphants, Gothmog, Gorbag, Witch-king Chapter 5 - The Black Gate The forces of both Rohan and Gondor finally drive back what remains of Sauron's army, aided in part by the timely arrival of the Army of the Dead, led by Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Mountain King himself! With their ages-old oath now fulfilled, Aragorn releases the king and his army from his service, and the curse Isildur placed upon them long ago. Once everyone has a chance to rest and regroup, Aragorn then devises a cunning plan with help from Gandalf...to create a great diversion for the Eye of Sauron, so that its gaze will be fixed upon the armies of Rohan and Gondor, and Aragorn's company. By diverting what foul creatures remain under Sauron's command to the Black Gate--the gateway into Sauron's kingdom of Mordor--Aragorn and the others hope to gain Frodo and Sam some time to enter the fiery Mount Doom and finish the task of destroying the One Ring. But, they will have to face much more than just trolls, orcs, and fiends of Mordor. An ancient enemy will make his "return" to the battlefield... #Characters - Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Eomer, Merry, Pippin #Boss(es) - Mouth of Sauron, 2 Troll Swordsmen, Sauron! Chapter 6 - Showdown in the Crack of Doom Frodo and Sam finally arrive at Mount Doom. Both little hobbits are tired, hungry and thirsty. But with the end of the quest nearly within reach, they scale the great mountain, until at last they enter the so-called Crack of Doom. However, only two obstacles remain: the poisonous influence of the Ring and one truly traitorous half-hobbit! #Characters - Frodo, Sam #Boss - Gollum Sauron's Revenge Upon completing the ''Hobbit, Fellowship, Two Towers & RotK sections, a new section called "Sauron's Revenge" will be unlocked. This moode is a "what-if" campaign, that explores what would happen if Sauron, Saruman and their minions had beaten the Fellowship of the Ring, and Frodo had failed to dispose of the One Ring. Unlike the original story modes from the four main sections, Sauron's Revenge is a condensed story mode in and of itself which, among other things, chronicles Sauron's gradual conquest of Middle-earth! Parts of the original story modes are rearranged to accomodate the bad guys! What's more? The hubworld for this section is Saruman's Chamber inside the Tower of Orthanc.'' Fellowship of the Ring (SR) Chapter 1 - Fall of the Last Alliance The Dark Lord Sauron has unleashed his army of orcs upon the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. For a time, the alliance gets the upper hand, and banishment from Middle-earth seems imminent. The alliance sends a handful of its best swordsmen to cut through Sauron's forces as a last strategy, and it is up to two lone orcs to turn the dark tide... #Characters - 2 Orcs #Boss(es) - 10 Gondorian Soldiers Chapter 2 - Return of the Witch-king The Orc armies barely manage to rout the Last Alliance, albiet with some last minute assistance from Sauron himself! But, with the evil knight now gone, his hordes desperately scramble to find the burying place of the long-lost Witch-king of Angmar! Along the way, the orcs must hunt for the mystic fire eggs, which are a necessary ingredient for the elixer that will be given to the Witch-king. #Characters - 5 Goblins #Boss(es) - 10 Gondorian Soldiers, 2 Gondor Scouts Chapter 3 - Bree is a Pebble! Sauron's vilest agents, the Ringwraiths (led by the now-revived Witch-king), are now on their way to the small village of Bree to raze it to the ground. They have sensed that the Ringbearer, the hobbit Frodo Baggins, is hiding around somewhere! Now they will stop at nothing to find him, take back the One Ring, and destroy all that stand in their way... #Characters - Eight Nazgul, Witch-king No boss battle in this portion. Chapter 4 - Angmar's Citadel A small troop of Gondorian soldiers have taken back the ruined watchtower Weathertop. The next leg of the Nazgul's mission has brought them here. The Witch-king wants to claim Weathertop for his own evil purposes, and rebuild it into his new citadel. But before that can happen, the Ringwraiths must ravage the men of Gondor! #Characters - Witch-king, 8 Nazgul #Boss(es) - Ten Gondorian Soldiers, 10 Gondor Scouts Chapter 5 - This is Moria, Moria My Home! In the dark, damp recesses of Moria, the goblins and orcs who reside there have heard say that armies from both Rohan and Gondor are about to launch a surprise attack on the orc armies hiding within the dwarven kingdom that was once roaring with life! Furthermore, the Witch-king has also heard of Gondor and Rohan's plans, and now has Moria in his sights. The Nazgul's new objective: scour the halls of Moria and release an ancient terror from his dark prison. By doing this, they hope to offer the orcs andf goblins some chance of keeping Moria for themselves. #Characters - Two Orcs, 2 Goblins, 2 Nazgul #Boss(es) - 50 Orc "Traitors" NOTE: The Orc Traitors who serve as the collective boss of this level are supposedly "orcs who defected from Sauron's cause and are looking to establish their own...kingdom." Chapter 6 - Last Stand of Rivendell With Weathertop in his possesion, the Balrog of Morgoth roaming the halls of Moria once more, and Bree completely decimated, the Witch-king has received a very interesting piece of information. A conspicuous meeting has just ended in the land of Rivendell. Elrond of Rivendell has let something slip that the Witch-king had all but guessed at: the free people of Middle-earth seek to destroy the One Ring, and are "secretely" dispatching a small band of nine to transport the Ring to Mount Doom in Mordor, and cast it back into the flaming pits from whence it came. What's more? Certain spies have also overheard a conversation between Elrond and the wizard Gandalf the Grey. It seems that Rivendell, despite the elves being skilled in magic, is no match for both Mordor and Isengard. With these two key pieces of information, the Witch-king makes a call to all of the "foul things of the world," for to join him and the Nazgul in destroying the fair-weather land of Rivendell and its elvish citizens! #Characters - Three Orcs, 2 Goblins, Witch-king #Boss(es) - Six Elves, Elrond Two Towers (SR) Chapter 1 - Saruman Blazes His Trail The evil wizard Saruman, formerly of the Order of the Maiar, has betrayed the order all in a bid to become as powerful as the evil knight Sauron. Sensing that Saruman would make a most loyal ally, Sauron lends the wizard a handful of his vicious orcs. Saruman then speedily puts the orcs to work in clearing all plant life from within the ancient Fanghorn Forest. #Characters - Three Orcs No bosses; the orcs must build balistae machines out of stray or fallen LEGO pieces to clear obstacles and progress through the stage. Chapter 2 - March to Edoras The orc armies under Saruman's command must now head to the kingdom of Rohan and capture its capital, Edoras. However, this will not be an easy task, for it has been said that the fabled Riders of Theoden are some of the most dangerous fighters in the land! But, even for this Saruman has come prepared, for he has placed an agent within the so-called "Golden Hall" to ensure that the orcs accomplish their daunting task. #Characters - 6 Orcs #Boss(es) - 10 Rohirrim Chapter 3 - Fall of the Hornburg Not only is Saruman a cunning wizard, he is also a well-studied alchemist. He has been conducting "experiments," using a handful of renegade orcs from Moria and cross-breeding them with captured elves who have endured centuries of torture. From this union comes a living war machine known as an Uruk-hai. Using Rohan as a testing ground, Saruman launches a great assault against the realm, anticipating that the uruks will make a most formidable opponent for the Rohirrim. #Characters - Six Uruk-hai #Boss(es) - Five Waves of Rohirrim Soldiers Chapter 4 - Capture the King! The battle between the Army of Rohan and Saruman's Uruk-hai rages on. With the Rohirrim's numbers significantly reduced, the uruks and the orcs are now set to beseige the Grand Hall of Helm's Deep and go after one more invaluable prize... #Characters - Four Orcs, 2 Uruks #Boss(es) - Nine Rohirrim Soldiers Return of the King (SR) Bonuses Bonus Level 1 - Battle at Dol Guldur An army of orcs have been spotted along the far edges of Mirkwood Forest, congregating inside a fortess called Dol Guldur. After observing the behavior of this small band of orcs, the wizard Gandalf discovers that their leader is an entity known as "The Necromancer." But Gandalf believes that the Necromancer may be none other than Sauron in disguise. Haldir, the elf captain of Mirkwood, along with Galadriel, queen of Lothlorien, storm Dol Guldur with an army of elves to vanquish the orc menace and, if possible, arrest the Necromancer... #Characters - Galadriel, Haldir, Elf Warrior/Archer #Boss(es) - The Necromancer This level takes place between Bilbo and company's journey into Mirkwood, and the final battle against Smaug. Bonus Level 2 - Great Wizard's Duel Having seen off the hobbits Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee as they continue their trip to the town of Bree, Gandalf the Grey rides his horse to Isengard, wherein is the Tower of Orthanc. Once there, Gandalf seeks the help of his close friend and fellow wizard Saruman the White in finding a way to stop Sauron the evil knight from returning full strength to Middle-earth. But something doesn't seem right with Saruman, otherwise, what purpose does have with a palantir--a cursed "seeing stone?" Before long, Saruman reveals his true colors: he wants to join Sauron in his conquest of Middle-earth, and wishes for Gandalf to join him! Also, servants of the evil knight are now pursuing him who holds the One Ring, and Gandalf is now trapped inside the Tower of Orthanc with a traitor! #Characters - Gandalf #Boss(es) - Saruman The level plays similarly to the "Darth Vader" level from the end of the Episode 3 segment of' LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga.'' Bonus Level 3 - Pass of Caradhras The Fellowship of the Ring attempt to blaze a trail through the snow-blasted mountainside of Caradhras, but are soon overwhelmed (and almost buried under an avalanche!) by Saruman's dark magic. After considering advice given to him by Gimli the dwarf, and at Frodo's urging, Gandalf reluctantly decides to leave Mount Caradhras and head for the mines of Moria further south. But getting down the mountain will not prove easy--countless orc bands guard every inch of the mountain's steep descent. #Characters - Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn No boss battle, but various waves of orcs attack the party as they make their way down the mountain to find the Door of Durin, the gateway into Moria. Bonus Level 4 - Battle of Fornost A great fortress rests in the northern region of Middle-earth in the ruined city of Fornost. At one time, the kings of Arnor made Fornost their capital, and it was more or less filled constantly with music, feasting and joviality. However, it has been abandoned for countless thousands of years due to its conquest by the armies of Angmar. None who enter Fornost exit its walls again. Now, with the armies of Isengard and Mordor laying waste to most of the forces of good on Middle-earth, a trio of ragtag vilgilantes must sneak into Fornost and battle the forces of Angmar therein. Meanwhile, this small band is also looking for an invaluable ally captured by the Fornost orcs long ago. #Characters - Eradin, Farin, Andriel #Boss(es) - Agandaur Bonus Level 5 - Of Hobbits and Ents Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took are being held captive by the Uruk-hai by whom they were snatched at the end of "Fellowship of the Ring." The uruks, unfortunaetely, have allowed the watch on their prisoners to cease. So, wasting very little time, Merry and Pippin manage to cut loss from their bonds and flee to the nearest cover they can find. But very little do either know that they have stepped into the realm of the great Ent creatures! #Characters - Pippin, Merry, Treebeard No bosses, both hobbits simply must explore Fanghorn Forest while avoiding wayward orcs hiding in the bushes. Featured Characters *Gandalf (Gandalf the Grey/Gandalf hat/Gandalf the White) *Bilbo (Young/Aged/Sting) *Elrond (Last Alliance/Rivendell) *Galadriel *Thorin Oakenshield *Balin *Bard *Gil-Galad *Elendil *Gloin (Hobbit/Fellowship) *Haldir *Sam (Coat/Vest/Sting) *Legolas *Gimli *Boromir *Merry (Coat/Rohan) *Pippin (Vest/Gondor) *Aragorn (Strider/Fellowship/King) *Frodo (Coat/Shirt/Sting) *Beorn *Gwaihir *Old Gaffer *Rosie Cotton *Robin the Shirriff *Arwen *Theoden *Eowyn *Eomer *Wormtongue *Faramir (Ranger/Gondor Knight) *Denethor *Madril *Gollum *Smeagol *Barlaman Butterbur *Bill Furney *Bree Grunt *Tom Bombadil *Goldberry *Treebeard *Ent *Beleram *Andriel *Farin *Eradin *Mountain King *Elf (Warrior/Archer) *Mountain King's Soldier *Rohirrim (Soldier/Archer) *Rohan Scout *Gondorian (Soldier/Archer) *Gondor Scout *Saruman (As Saruman the White, Saruman of Many Colours, and Saruman disgraced) *Gothmog *Lurtz *Khamul *Mauhúr *The Witch-king (Available as Witch King and Witch King mask) *Agandaur *Ringwraith (As Hooded and Ghost) *Orc (Grunt/Archer) *Goblin (Scout/Archer) *Uruk-hai *Haradrim *Bree Pickpocket *Bree Bandit *Warg *Corsair (Fighter/Archer) *Gorbag *Mouth of Sauron *Balrog (Available as Balrog and Balrog slime-creature) *Sauron﻿ (As Sauron, Sauron the Fair, and with extra-toggle, the Eye of Sauron) *Smaug Acheivements "One Ring To Rule Them All" (100G)-Complete 100% of the game "Son of a Took!" (5G)-Unlock all versions of Pippin "M-m-m-m....Merry?" (5G)-Unlock all versions of Merry "1, 2, 3...3 Armies." (30G)-Unlock all Elf, Dwarf, and Human characters "You're late" (20G)-Complete The Fellowship of the Ring (Story Mode) "A Wizard arrives precisely when they want to. They are never late, nor early" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Fellowship of the Ring "I never thought I'd die beside an Elf" (20G)-Complete The Return of the King (Story Mode) "How about beside a friend?" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Return of the King "One down, one to go" (20G)-Complete The Two Towers (Story Mode) "All done" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Two Towers "Sting" (10G)-Unlock all characters with sting "My precious!" (20G)-Complete The Hobbit (Story Mode) "I am looking to hire a burglar, Bilbo Baggins" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Hobbit "To battle!!" (90G)-Unlock all characters "Roast Mutton" (10G)-Unlock all troll characters "That still only counts as one!" (30G)-Destroy a Mumakil alone with ''Lego'''''las "I hate Mondays" (20G)-Unlock all main dwarf characters (Gimli, Gloin, Thorin and Balin) "From whence have these come?" (10G)-Unlock the other dwarves from the Hobbit ( Fili, Kili, Oin, Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Ori, Nori, and Dori) Gallery Barad-dur.png|The (mountainous) Tower of Barad-dur, where Sauron peers over the realm of Mordor from high atop his perch. fellowshipgroup.png ﻿ Category:Adventure Category:Literature Category:Tolkien Category:Fantasy Category:LEGO fanon